The Marauder's Daughters
by IsabellaPotter15
Summary: Isabella Potter's parents died when she was young. Amira Black's mother was murdered and her father got the blame. Clara Lupin got the siblings she always wanted. Now that they are heading off for their first year at school, what adventures will they have at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry? Spoilers for POA from start. Rated T because people get killed.
1. Chapter 1: The Girl Who Lived

**Chapter 1**

 **OK, this should help clear some things up in the story.**

 **Aliona Lupin and Maria Black (nee Delacour) are sisters and the siblings of Mr Delacour. As you can tell by the surnames, they are married to Remus and Sirius respectively. Clara is Remus' daughter, Amira is Sirius' and Isabella is James'.**

 **All people who were in the same year as the Marauders at school have now either been born in 1956 or 1957 – apart from Maria who was a year below the Marauders at Hogwarts (it makes the ages easier to work with).**

 **I think that's it so enjoy the story.**

Sirius was having second thoughts about the party. He really shouldn't be sending his little angel to the Potter household while You Know Who was after Harry; but even so, after weeks of pleading from his daughter Amira, he had decided to let her go and now he was waiting for her to find Dolly the doll. Young children come up with such _imaginative_ names.

Maria saw the faraway look in his eye disappear and he opened his mouth to say something when she stopped him. "If you say she can't go to that sleepover-party thing then I will hex you into next week. Or I'll lock you into Grimauld place with your mother's portrait. Or both." Now she had his attention. "After all, even James is capable of following kids around the house and looking after sleeping children, and if he sets fire to the house again Lily can put it out. She'll be fine. Seriously, what are the chances of Voldemort actually finding them, especially on the night our daughter's there?"

After visibly flinching at HIS name; Sirius had muttered, more to himself than his wife. "You're right; it's pretty much a million to one. She'll be fine."

"C'mon Daddy, I'm ready to go! Let's go!" Amira suddenly squealed, popping out from behind a doorway.

Five minutes later they were standing outside of the Potter household, waiting for someone to answer the door. The door suddenly swung open and Clara Lupin and Isabella Potter bounded out of the door to hug Amira.

"Hi Sirius." Lily said once she had opened the door.

"Hey Lils; hope you don't mind me not staying for a chat. It's just that I'm headed over to Peter's to check he's alright."

"Oh its fine, we'll see you in the morning anyway." She replied as she ushered the kids back into the house.

"Bye Daddy." Amira shouted.

"Bye love." Sirius waved back.

Peter's house was ridiculously quiet. There was no sound of Peter's loud snoring, no noise from the wireless in the dining room and no sound of pans being knocked about in the kitchen. It only took a quick sweep around the house and a few revealing spells to confirm what he already knew, Peter was gone. But he couldn't be, he was his own secret keeper, nobody would find him unless he told them where he was. One word stood out. Unless. It all clicked. Peter was the spy who'd been feeding information to You Know Who; he did, after all, attend all order meetings and he was always the least conspicuous Marauder. He knew no one would suspect him, and they didn't.

Maria. Lily and James. The kids. They didn't know.

He went to his house first; Maria would be safer if she went with him to Godric's Hollow. The house was deathly quiet and he could almost smell the stench of evil in the air- he had to admit it, he was scared about what he might find.

And there she was, lying on the bed so that at first glance she looked as if she was only sleeping. But if she was, she'd never wake up. As he walked closer, he could almost envision what she'd looked like before she died. Her hand was still wrapped firmly around her wand as she fought until the end; disbelief and sadness was etched on to every inch of her face, as she saw the man who celebrated every holiday with them, the man they called a friend mutter the killing curse; her mouth was open, as she tried to reason with Peter, offer him protection, but ultimately, it was the fact that he'd never see her again that broke him. He would never come home to her baking a cake, never see her play with Mia again, never hear her angelic laugh again. He was well and truly pissed. He was going to find the rat that had sold out his family and the Potters- the Potters. Lily and James were in trouble, and he had to help them.

For the second time in ten minutes he apperated to the outskirts of Godric's Hollow (couldn't risk any curious muggles seeing him) and he sprinted to the cottage invisible to all muggles. However, when he turned a corner, the first thing he saw was a huge hole blown into the right hand side of the roof, where baby Harry's nursery was. The door was already hanging off its hinges when he ran up the garden path and just as he went to run up the stairs something caught his eye. Lying only a few feet away was the lifeless corpse of James Potter. Head boy of Gryffindor, leader of the Marauders and Prongs to all of his friends, it was strange that someone so strong and confident could have died- all traces of life gone in a single moment. He decided he should continue to go upstairs, maybe Lily would be there (hidden in the passage in the airing cupboard in the spare bedroom) or maybe clothes would be missing- signalling that they had all escaped and that James had not died in vain; just maybe.

Upstairs was _not_ a sight for sore eyes. Harry was sitting in his crib, crying his eyes out and he had blood oozing all over his head from a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. The four-year-old body of Isabella Potter was slumped unconscious in front of an open wardrobe, breathing slowly but surely. Worst of all, there was Lily, lying in front of Harry's crib, with a dead look in her eyes.

From downstairs there was the sound of footsteps, which were growing nearer and nearer, and two people talking (one voice of which sounded rather hoarse). A few moments later Remus and Aliona Lupin entered the dilapidated nursery.

"You." Aliona growled. "You fowl, loathsome, evil, little cockroach!" Her hand balls into a fist and it flies forward to meet Sirius' nose.

"What was that for? I've done nothing to you!" Sirius exclaimed, using his hands to try and stop the flow of blood coming from his nose.

"Nothing? NOTHING! 'Ow can you **not** know what you've done? Well, I'll tell you. First, you leak information from the order! Second, you murder your wife, my sister, in cold blood! Third, you sold out your best friend and his family to Voldemort. Now do you know what you 'ave done?" Aliona screeched, her French accent coming through. Sirius was about to protest his innocence when he realised somebody's wand was pressed up against his throat.

"Remus?" Sirius asked his eyes wide with disbelief.

"I've called the dementors, they should be here soon. Don't try to deny that you did all of this, no one else could've." Remus replied, his eyes failing to meet his former best friend's.

Sirius did the only thing he could think of at the time, he ran. He swerved past the heartbroken Lupins and sprinted out onto the street.

After all, he had a rat to kill.


	2. Chapter 2: The Dursleys

**Chapter 2: The Dursleys**

 **December 1987**

She was mad. Hopping mad. All the occupants of the four-bedroomed house had been sat down to breakfast on a cold December morning when a tawny owl flew through the kitchen window, dropping a letter on the red, tartan tablecloth. Remus had picked it up –while Clara fed the owl some bacon, smiling- and read it aloud for the family to hear.

 _Dear Remus,_ It said

 _I do not know if you will remember me, my name if Christina Goldstein and I was a friend of your late sister-in-law, Maria, at school. I am currently living in Little Whinging, Surrey and I have recently seen Harry Potter with the muggles whom I presume are Vernon, Petunia and Dudley Dursley. I remember the statement in the Daily Prophet that Harry would be living with a magical family in the countryside but it is apparent now that he is living with a magic-hating family. I thought you ought to know as I know you are looking after his sister, Isabella._

 _Best Regards,_

 _CGoldstein_

Everyone seated at the table sat silently in shock that they had been lied to for years.

"Who are the Dursleys?" Isabella asked puzzlement etched onto her face.

Aliona began explaining about Isabella's expanded family.

"Petunia Dursley was your mother's sister; she became bitter and jealous when she didn't receive a Hogwarts letter. Vernon Dursley is your Aunt's husband who hates wizards; most likely because he likes things to be ordinary, plain and simple- something which he believes we're not. Dudley Dursley is quite possibly the most hateful and spiteful seven-year-old you may ever have the misfortune to meet, Bella; a colleague of mine at St Mungo's used to live in Surrey and had a child who went to his primary school- apparently he managed to bully his first year teacher into letting him pass every test. The whole family are a malicious bunch of magic haters, in short." Aliona explained.

They spent the rest of that day moving furniture. Bella and Mia would be moved into one bedroom so as to free up a room for Harry. Remus stood changing the wall colours dark green and the curtains to light green with a blue trim.

The next day; the two adults had walked into the winter snow, the children following, to collect the young Mr Potter. In an instant they had apperated to an empty back street. Two minutes later they were all stood in front of number four Privet Drive's front door. Aliona banged her fist against the door, while everyone else stood behind her- looking prim and proper in their best clothes. A small boy with tousled black hair stood in the doorway.

"Hello," Aliona said, smiling. "Are there any adults at home?"

"My Aunt Petunia is." He muttered, shyly. "You can come in to see her if you like." Harry wouldn't normally let strangers who knocked at the door into the house- but he felt in his gut that he should trust the family, and that he should let them see his Aunt.

Remus and Aliona marched down the corridor and into the living room where they had guessed Petunia would be. They had guessed right.

"Who are you?" She cried. "Harry why did you let strangers into the house, what will the neighbours think?"

"Mrs Dursley delighted to meet you. I'm Remus Lupin." Remus said, "This is my wife Aliona, my daughter Clara and my adopted daughters Amira Black and Isabella Potter. Do you mind if we have a little chat about your Harry?"

Petunia's eyes had travelled down the line as Remus said everyone's names. She soaked in all the details of their appearance: Clara's hair, which cascaded down her shoulders in waves; Amira's innocent chocolate brown eyes, and the way her hand darted into Isabella's and Isabella's auburn hair and her surname. Potter; there was no doubt about whose daughter she was.

"Harry, go to your cupboard." She said sharply. Harry shuffled out of the room. "So, what is it you want to talk about?"

"We wanted to adopt Harry." Aliona stated. Petunia began to object. "Don't worry, we've thought about what Lily did, he will spend the first two weeks of the summer here and we will look after him for the rest of the year."

"And that will be all?" Petunia questioned. "No consequences?"

"None at all," Isabella piped up. "I get my brother back; you get rid of an unloved nephew." The thought of her younger brother going unloved made Bella's heart ache and her stomach twist. No child should go unloved, she thought, not one in the world.

"I'll have to ask my husband." Petunia picked up the phone.

A quick phone call later and Amira was squashed into the cupboard under the stairs with Harry, collecting his small amount of possessions into a bag. "Bet you never thought you'd be leaving here, did you?" She smiled at Harry, who didn't reply. "You'll be getting a proper bedroom at ours, you know. Izzy and I have to share now, not that it's a problem."

"Why were you holding hands with her?" Harry asked meekly, as he neatly folded up a too big shirt. "At school, the older kids hold hands, but it's always a boy and a girl. Never two girls."

"We don't hold hands for the reason they do. Izzy's my best friend. We feel what the other feels, in a way. If one of us is nervous, we hold the others hand to show support."

"Mia, are you two done yet? Dad's getting agitated and Mum looks about ready to punch Dursley." A girl with long brown hair and dark brown eyes stuck her head in through the cupboard door. She held out her hand to Harry. "Clara Lupin, nice to meet you."

"You too." Replied Harry

"We seem to be done now. Shove over Clara" Mia said after looking around the cupboard for any unpacked objects. She crawled out of the cupboard, Harry following suit.

Aliona appeared in front of them. "Ready everyone?" She asked, looking agitated. All three girls nodded. "Let's go then." The two adults and four children walked out the door, round the corner, into the back alley and vanished.

Harry was feeling rather peculiar. He didn't feel alone in his peculiarity though, the entire Lupin household seemed to have odd quirks. Remus had a tendency to know when people needed to be comforted by someone experiencing the same thing, rather than needing him to comfort them ; the way Aliona could go from gentle mother to scolding adult without a moment's notice; in a crowded environment (such as the one when they arrived at the house when he left the Dursleys- the Lupins had invited some friends around to celebrate), Clara could sit in the corner, unnoticed, analysing and storing information about the guests for future reference; Amira's chocolate brown eyes could be rather unsettling when they stared at you for a long period of time- one time, when Harry caught her staring at him, she had said that eyes were the window to the soul; Isabella seemed to have the innocence of the ten-year-old child she was, yet her eyes spoke of death and destruction, of despair and fragility. However, there was no doubt about their shared, biggest quirk. They were magic. Though he had been brought up to not believe in magic, there was no denying it now. Remus and Aliona had wands, pots and pans washed themselves, photos moved and portraits talked. It was wonderful.

His third night in his new home was a stormy one and Harry was trying to distract himself with visions of such wondrous things. He had never liked storms, the way thunder could sound like a heard of elephants running towards him. He particularly hated the way the lightning flashed through the pale green curtains, making it look like the flash of green light that occupied his nightmares. He heard the door of the room next to his open and its occupant walked a few steps before stopping and turning. His door opened and Isabella's head poked through the gap. She saw him sat in the middle of the double bed, huddled in plain, white blankets. She crept fully through the door then shut it behind her before walking over to the bed and sitting down.

"What's the matter Harry?" She asked him- to no reply. "If you tell me why you're not asleep, I'll tell you why I'm not."

"I don't like the thunder." He admitted quietly. "I get dreams where there's bang like a gunshot and a green flash of light and then I wake up sweating and I feel terrified."

"Me too," Isabella whispered. "It's why I'm awake; the storm reminds me of how Mum and Dad were killed."

"They were murdered?" Harry whisper-shouted disbelievingly. "But by who?"

"Not all wizards are good Harry. There was one who became as bad as you can get, he rallied up followers. Our Mum and Dad stood against him so he came to our house and killed them. I was four and you were only one, but we both saw it; you were in your crib and I was in the wardrobe. We both got scars." As she had talked tears had welled up in her eyes and now they slowly dropped onto the bed linen.

Harry thought better than to ask about her scar. Instead pulled her into the bed next to him and laid the blankets roughly on top them.

"Goodnight Harry." She muttered

"Goodnight Isabella" He replied.

"Call me Bella from now on, OK." She whispered to him. He nodded as he put his glasses on the bedside table and lay back down.

Remus silently eased the bedroom door closed as Harry curled up into Isabella's larger frame and she wrapped her arms around him. They would be safe with each other.


	3. Chapter 3: Diagon Alley

**Chapter 3: Diagon Alley**

 **I am SO sorry that I've took this long to update. My muse decided to leave my mind and school got in the way. Its good at that, isn't it? Anyway, here's the new chapter of The Marauders' Daughters.**

 **Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing and no-one that you recognise.**

Amira stared out of the window and thought about how she could see the effects of the typical British Summer weather- rain. Tiny droplets of rain fell from the branches of the tree outside of her bedroom and pooled into a miniature lake at the bottom. She could see baby birds huddling together for warmth while their mother was away and, further towards the meeting point of the branches, a wild cat sneaking towards them. She flung open her window, fast as a whippet and screamed at it to "Shoo, shoo!"

Someone called for her from downstairs, telling her that they were flooing to the Leaky Cauldron in 5 minutes so she had better hurry up. She ran out of her room, knowing she wouldn't be allowed a pet if she made them get there late. As she ran down the stairs she leapt, as elegantly as the ballet dancer she was, over Clara- who was lacing up her navy high tops- and grabbed her cloak and ankle boots from next to the wooden door, pulling them on as she walked haphazardly into the living room to grab her satchel from behind the sofa.

"Come along _ma petite mademoiselles_ , we must go now." Aliona said as she walked into the room, grabbing a black pot from the top of a bookcase _._ She took a handful and threw it into the fire. "Bella, hurry up or we will leave without you."

The eleven year-old in question ran into the room and into the fire shouting "Diagon Alley!" through a mouthful of soot before disappearing.

"It will be her fault when she catches her death of cold." Al muttered as Remus strolled in with Harry.

"Our turn next, Al?" Remus asked, smiling pleasantly.

"Yes, love."

"Excellent." Remus climbed into the old fireplace- holding Harry's hand-, tried not to choke and disappeared within seconds.

Mia was next and within a minute of her stumbling out of the Leaky Cauldron's fireplace- coughing up a lungful of soot- Clara and Aliona had arrived in a similar fashion.

They walked out of the back door of the dingy pub, Remus tabbed a particular brick with his wand and they watched as a hole appeared in the wall, growing bigger until it was big enough for them to clamber through. The alley was bustling as always, students old and new (as well as some lonesome adults) pushing past each other and flowing in and out of shop doorways.

After much shoving, they made it through the doors to Gringotts' cool marble hall. Ten minutes later, everyone was slightly green and had heavier pockets. First they made their way to _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_ where there wasalready a small, fair haired boy in glasses being fitted. He peered at them as they walked into the shop and sat down before asking (in a trembling voice that suggested curiosity had won the battle against shyness), "You're a bit young for Hogwarts, aren't you?" He had directed the question at Harry.

"He's not going; it's just the three of us. Clara Lupin by the way." Clara stuck out her hand. He didn't take it. "Oh right, you're not supposed to move when they're being fitted." She smiled minutely as she gestured to the robes around hm.

"Up you get dearie." A woman who must have been Madam Malkin herself smiled cheerily.

Aliona kissed the children's heads before she left to get the books. The boy not much later, reaching down once outside to ruffle a younger boy's hair.

They went for ice cream at Fortescue's and met up with Al. They then went into the shop that Bella was most looking forward to entering: the Magical Menagerie. She went straight to a smallish grey owl and stuck her fingers through the open cage door to stroke it.

It **bit** her.

She turned away, annoyed, and saw a beautiful white owl with feathers that looked violet when the light hit it a certain way. When she tried to stroke it, it only gave her a friendly nip on the finger. Meanwhile, Clara and Mia were fawning over cats of every colour. Mia was besotted with a small, ginger one (that had just been left by potential owners at the counter) whom she named Deliciae **1** .Clara was stopped from picking a Siamese one with eyes of a sapphire blue when she caught a dark one- that had feet like it had stepped in white paint- sneaking up on a lizard. She promptly picked it up by its furry torso and readied herself to give it a stern talking to, when she (yes, it was a she) nuzzled up against her. Five minutes later it was in a basket on its way to Ollivander's along with Deliciae.

It was rather dark inside and Mia couldn't help but think about how much she disliked the dust.

"Why hello." After jumping out her skin, Bella managed to regain her senses enough to hear Mr Ollivander say something about her parents while he gestured for her to come forward. Not two steps later she found herself being surrounded by a flying tape measure that found the size of everything from the circumference of head to the distance between her nostrils.

"Next one." The grey haired old man commanded as the tape skittered from Bella's arm to Mia's waist. He disappeared into an endless abyss of boxes, disappearing for nearly five minutes, calling out "And the last one!" sometime around the three minute mark. As the tape skittered away, Mia couldn't help but wonder how his voice sounded so far away when he should have been no more than twenty feet from her.

He emerged carrying two boxes- one the darkest shade of black imaginable, the other so red it made blood seem pink in comparison. Showing no interest in explaining his absence, he handed one to each of the girl and called the tape off Clara, whose forearm it was measuring for the second time. Bella and Mia flicked their wands simultaneously and a bouquet of flowers popped out of each. Mia bowed graciously and offered hers to Harry "Milord."

He blushed a deep crimson.

Ollivander must have felt sorry for Harry, for he drew everyone's attention from him by admitting, "I can't seem to find a wand for you, Miss Lupin. Never in my career has this happened. True, there is one that is almost perfect, but it does not want to choose you. If you supply me with an ingredient for a new one for you I will be happy to give you the product at as reduced a rate as I can afford."

"What do you want?" Queried Remus, eyes narrowed.

"A hair from the head of your grandmother," He directed the statement at Clara." that is, if I am correct in thinking that your mother's mother is a veela."

"You are." She stated.

"Good I'll need it by next Saturday and it should be ready in time for school. Oh, and its 14 galleons for the other wands."

They paid and were almost all out of the door when the wizened old man called, "Curious how your wand shows that your father is not so different from you, Miss Black, curious indeed."

They all left rather quickly after that, Mia looking haunted and heavy, like she was trying to keep a secret.

 **1** Deliciae is Latin for darling.


End file.
